glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures of the Cave of Sorrow: Immeral's Report
Before leaving town we asked about antivenom. We discovered there is a blue spotted mushroom, often found in caves, that can be combined with lavender and basil to make an antivenom. -Basil and lavender are abundant in the forests surrounding our encampment -The Caves of Sorrow are located approximately a days march west of the camp. -We heard wolves and bears on the way over -On entering the cave we found the dead roper and Welkin's body. -The roper's eye is gone, apparently a treat among the chitterers we were about to find. It does not have a magical residue around the socket. The roper smells like old balogna -Welkin's body was found dessicated -Above us is a massive series of webs, some of them are shaking, there's a breeze but some The squid thing smells like old baloney -I eldritch blasted a stalagmite and we heard some scittering about -Roy hit the ceiling with a torch, burning chased some things off but no apparent damage -Jeremiah taking the lead, stealthed -There's a body, died of bludgeoning/slashing The body is a spider person -Jeremiah explored, a chitterer showed up on the ceiling, we're fighting it A second chitterer ambushed Jeremiah -We killed the 2, they have sharpened human bone daggers -Yellow goopy blood, I took some and put it in a vial, think like yellowish tapioca -There is a symbol on the ground, probably drawn in human blood -Roy walked around the corner and sees 2 human dessicated bodies (probably miners) 1 more body is a dwarf -Roy spotted mucusy goop on the bodies and fresh wounds, Also there's another chitterer above -14 is the lowest hit we've seen on a chitterer -1 chitterer had a wallet with pictures of its wife and 19 spider babies in front of spider disney land -The dead dwarf (bottom) had a family heirloom pickaxe -There are bloody drag marks on the ground heading north -North room walls and everything are covered in webbing -Spiderfolk have glowing yellow eyes -Ambushed by baby spider people -1 group took out Roy Jarion gave me a spell-created healing potion -Relar went unconcious Jeremiah went unconcious Jayne heals Jeremiah -Roy's last words: Directing attention against the spiders -There's a large creepy creature, looking at us angrily, with three bodies hanging from stalagmites close by -We retreated outside and took a short rest, leaving Roy's body outside -Relar wakes up during the rest and second wind + hit dice -On re-entering Jayne looks for movement in webs, and its still at the moment -The new chitterer is not where it once was -The chitterer dropped down from the ceiling. This one is not like the others. 4 arms, 2 legs -Spider thing speaks perfect undercommon: Why are you hurting my babies? We're just hungry. -I tried to barter for our friends. The spider accepted the deal, but was clearly just trying to mask a sucker punch -It wanted to shake on the deal, I said no, it shoots webbing at me and we start combat -We unleashed and hurt it a good deal -It rushed me because it's insulted after our barter -Jeremiah did a very successful dissonant whispers -Jayne stabilized me -Relar tried to flaming arrow the thing using oil from the lamp on the ground -15 hit the super spiderman -Super spiderman is a troll drith -Bodies are held in a stasis, cold to the touch, but still alive -Roy was interned outside, Relar ran out screaming for us to run -Relar had grabbed a couple mushrooms, but pissed off other cave denizens